


Worth It

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: She was worth it.





	Worth It

Once upon a time, he'd laughed at her pain; loud, full of amusement for her suffering at the hands of a guild mate, someone he respected.

How he regretted that laugh, his enjoyment at her torture - it was something he would never be able to fully forgive himself for, even if she had long ago.

It was the absolute _least_ he could do, to protect her forever.

She was worth it.


End file.
